


Hunted.

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> This story switches between the reader's point of view and Dean's point of view. Rather than labeling the switches there are just extra large gaps between the sections. If you'd rather I put in the labels let me know and I will. I'm only not doing them because I find them distracting from the story.

You were holed up in an abandoned home. It was falling apart, the floor was partially torn up, there were holes in the ceiling and worst of all the windows were entirely blown out. None of this was going to protect you in the long run. You could smell them. They weren’t far off but you couldn’t risk running out there. It was too risky, terrible things would happen if they ever got their hands on you or what you were holding. You scrambled looking for a basement or an attic somewhere. Anything to hide you from those damned monsters.

“Found you!!” The monster sung, it held up a sharp knife covered in blood. You watched as it raised the knife to its mouth and licked the blood from the blade. It crawled toward you, its eyes two different colors. One was a bright golden color and the other a deep blood red. Drool dripping from its mouth. 

Your eyes widened and you turned to run. You made your way out the front door and down the street of the neighborhood. The street lamps went out one by one as the monster passed by. Each time one exploded you flinched waiting for it to pounce. It was gaining on you now. You glanced back to see how close it was getting and noticed two more come from each side of the street. They were multiplying by the second and you wouldn’t be able to run for much longer.

You kept running when suddenly a bright flash of headlights lit up the street with you in its cross hairs. Not able to stop yourself in time you ran right into the car and rolled up on the hood. You slid off a bit delirious and hit the ground. You tried to stand. Blinking a few times you saw two black silhouettes raising guns and shooting. You heard six shots. One for each creature that was following you. The howl of one of them pierced your ears and was loud and sharp enough to send you unconscious.

 

 

“Come on Sammy, help me get ‘em into the car.” Dean lifted your torso while Sam got your feet. They laid you in the backseat and burned the bodies they shot. 

Lights in houses started coming on and dogs started barking. “We gotta get out of here Dean.” Sam quickly ran around to the other side of the car and got in. Speeding off down the street Dean questioned Sam. “Who the hell is that?”

“How should I know? All I know is something’s after them. Something big.” Sam ended his sentence quietly. 

“Let’s get them back to the bunker. We’ll patch ‘em up and see what they can tell us.” Dean said. 

They drove back to Lebanon in silence. Nothing but the soundtrack of ‘Dean’s Greatest Hits’ playing in the background. The trees sped by and the street lights flashed through the window lighting up your face every few seconds. Dean would turn back and check on you every now and then. He noticed a few droplets of sweat on your face. He flipped on the A/C and kept watching you nervously. You started stirring in the back seat. Gasping, letting out small and scared noises. It seemed you were having a nightmare. A terrible one but Dean didn’t dare wake you up. He wasn’t sure but he sensed something off about you.

 

The trees sped by as you ran past them. The small frail sticks cracking in half under your feet. Branches ripped apart your shirt and scratched your legs. you ignored it all and kept running. Fist clenched tight around the object in your hand, you ran from the monsters. Every horrible and terrifying creature you could imagine was after you.

You heard the snarling and howls of the creatures behind you. Making the mistake of looking back you tripped over a fallen tree trunk and skidded along the forest floor. It didn’t take long for the creatures to catch up and you couldn’t move. Your ankle was more than likely sprained, if not it was definitely broken.

They came up on you one by one. Dripping drool on your face and their claws digging into your skin. It hurt and you did nothing but scream. Repeatedly claws and knives dug into you. 

“Silly child, you really thought you could escape from me?” A dark silhouette stood over you and went to plunge a butchers knife into you. Your hands went up in defense and a bright light erupted from them. The screams of the creatures around you gave you a headache. They fried at the appearance of the light. When it died down you opened your eyes to see the steaming carcasses of those that had attacked you. 

You tried to stand and walk. But you were stuck. So you crawled your way back to the cabin you were headed for. It took hours of crawling. You happened upon wolves, sleeping bears, and owls that appeared to have murder in their eyes more than once. Not to mention the bugs. They were everywhere. Making it to the cabin you crawled inside. Looking around, you gasped at the sight you saw sitting in the chair. Bobby Singer. But… It wasn’t Bobby. Was it? You couldn’t tell. There was something dark and ominous about him, something deadly. 

Your eyes widened and you tried to leave. Instead when you tried to move you couldn’t. You were strapped to the ground. You watched as Bobby Singer, the man who once saved your life raised a gun at you and pulled the trigger.


	2. Bobby Singer

You shot up in the back of the Impala slamming your head on its low ceiling. You were covered in sweat. “Ow! Son of a Bitch!” You cursed loudly and scared the two men in front of the car. They both turned at the sound of your outburst. 

“Hey! Don’t abuse baby! She’s a delicate piece of beauty and machinery.” The driver yelled at you. He was glaring at you through the rear view mirror. You laughed at his absurdity and laid back down. With your head throbbing so much you tried to calm down.

“You okay back there? No injuries?” The man with shoulder length brown hair spoke to you. His face was full of concern.

“No. I have a raging headache and I really need to get somewhere safe. Not that there is a safe place anywhere in the world anymore. World’s gone to complete shit.” You ranted for a small while in response to the man’s question. 

“Well, you can stay with us for a while okay. We’ll keep you safe. Our place is the safest in the world from monsters like that.” The driver said to you. He was still glancing at you through the mirror.

“Thanks but I doubt that.” You mumbled.

The driver let out a laugh and pulled into an abandoned warehouse looking place. He pulled into a large lit up garage. There was a black motorcycle, as well as some historic vehicles. All of which were in a very pristine condition. You couldn’t imagine that these ever drove any of them except this one.

When the car stopped you let yourself out and tried to leave immediately. You didn’t feel like dealing with hunters, and you certainly didn’t want to explain yourself or why you were running. Unfortunately you didn’t get far, when you stepped out your legs gave out on you and you were headed straight for the ground for the second time that day.

“Whoa! Slow down, you’re hurt pretty badly. Let us patch you up.” The driver had caught you before you hit the ground. 

Looking down at your ankle you saw it was blue and purple. It took a lot of abuse from your running and now you couldn’t walk at all. The man walked you into a small room. The walls were covered in all sorts of guns and knives and there was a small desk in the corner. On it you spotted two pictures. One was filled with people. Maybe six or seven, the other seemed to be smaller and had a blonde woman in it who was holding a small newborn.

“You can stay in my room for a while. All the others are uh… Well forget about it.” The man said laying you down on his bed. You looked around closely at everything. You could tell just by the over decorating that he had never had a real home. Not in a long time. The way he talked about his car and now his room proved that.

“Thanks.” You were playing with your ankle, it hurt with each touch but you didn’t stop touching it until the man allowing you to stay in his room smacked your hand away.

“Are you trying to make it worse? Just relax, Sam’s getting you an ice pack for that right now.” The man said restraining your arms so you couldn’t keep playing with it.

“Sorry.” You sighed, you were exhausted and decided to take his advice. You laid back on the pillow behind you and turned onto your side. The door opened loudly and the man beside you hushed him. You felt a cold item rest gently on your ankle. It fell off a couple times when he let go of it and you let out small unnoticed chuckles.

 

 

“It’s fine Sammy, I’ll hold it ‘til they wake up.” Dean said waving his brother off and out the door.

“You sure Dean? I can stay with you.” Sam vocalized lingering in the door.

“Yeah I’m sure. Bring me some pie though. I want pie.” Dean whispered to his brother now. He could tell you had fallen asleep, your breathing had gotten deeper and you had stopped fidgeting your legs so much.

Sam left the room and Dean stayed and watched you. He admired the way your hair fell over your face. Including the way you would wiggle your nose when it tickled your face. Switching hands every so often Dean tried to keep himself entertained while tending to your ankle. It wasn’t broken like you had thought, it was just badly sprained. When Sam came back he brought an ankle brace and pie with him. He handed both items to Dean and left quietly. 

 

 

You woke up a few hours later, Dean’s hand still resting on your ankle although the ice pack was gone. Moving your leg to wake him up you sat up straight on the bed examining your ankle. He jolted awake and looked at you. When he did the small empty plate on his lap fell on the floor with a crash.

“Morning sunshine.” You spoke softly and smoothly at the man. His green eyes piercing through you. 

“Hey.” His voice was tired and gravelly as if he had just slept for hours on end. For all you know he could have .

“Y/N.” You mentioned to him lightly. He looked at you confused before realization dawned on him.

“Right, we never introduced ourselves,” Dean dragged a hand down his face, “I’m Dean Winchester. The long haired, tall guy from before is my younger brother Sam.” 

You raised an eyebrow at the words ‘younger brother’. He laughed and assured you it was true. “So, why were those things chasing you.”

Keeping quiet for a while you glared at the blanket over you. “What were they? The things that were chasing me?” You asked changing the subject.

“Chimeras. Killed ‘em with some silver bullets dipped in poison. Just to be safe.” Dean responded to you.

You nodded to his response. Chimeras, they were getting more creative. Whoever they were. Rubbing your hands together nervously you looked around the room once more your eyes once again coming across the group picture. You were more focused and awake now, and realized something shocking.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier. Why were they chasing you?”

Ignoring him you got up from the bed and limped to the desk. You snatched up the photo and focused on the man in the middle. He was sitting down with a shotgun across his lap. Dean whirled around to watch and was about to stop you when he heard you whisper something.

“Bobby?”

“I’m sorry?” The green eyed man practically growled in shock.

“Bobby Singer. You know Bobby Singer?” You questioned him sternly. 

“He’s a family friend. How do you know him?” He came a bit closer to you, walking in small steps as not to scare you. It didn’t work since you began backing up. He stopped noticing the fear in your body language.

“He saved my life back when I was a kid. My family was slaughtered by something. He didn’t know what. I was the only one left when he got there. He left me with a retired hunter. A couple years later though when I turned 16, they were killed. It happened while I was at school and when I got home… I ran. I’ve been running from this unknown thing my whole life.” You clenched your fist and noticed something was missing. Something that was always hanging from your wrist. 

“Where is it?” You grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. A large thump reverberated through to the next room. It must of alerted Sam because he was in the room gun raised in the next few seconds.

“What’s going on?”

“Where is it?!” You growled at them both. Your grip tightened on Dean’s shirt and his hands rested on top of yours.

“Put the gun down Sammy.” Dean said calmly.

“Dean! What? No!”

“Sammy, trust me put the gun down.”

Sam did as he was told and Dean looked you in the eyes. The green in his eyes was brighter than ever and you couldn’t help but get lost in them. Loosening you grip you took deep sigh and backed away from Dean.

“What are you looking for?” Dean asked gently.

“I- I had a bracelet on my wrist and there was an amulet hanging from it. You don't understand how dangerous that thing is! I’m the only one who can protect it! I need it back!” You were yelling now and breathing heavily.

“Calm down. Is this it?” Dean raised the bracelet that Sam handed to him.

“Yes.” You breathed out in relief and snatched it away from Dean. You slipped it back on and stared at Sam. There was fire in your eyes and absolute murder in your soul,

“WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE THIS!!! YOUR LUCKY YOU DIDN’T GET KILLED. YOUR LUCKY I DIDN’T KILL YOU!!” You shouted at him repeatedly. Nothing could calm you down now. You went off on him like you never have before. Dean was in a corner of the room in a mix of fear and laughter. While Sam looked like a deer in headlights.

Finally taking a deep breath you calmed down and apologized to Dean. “Why are you apologizing to me?” He asked.

“I was going to kill your idiot brother.” You stated matter of factly.

Dean accidentally snorted in laughter and immediately received a death glare from his brother. Turning to his brother you punched him in the arm eliciting a sound of pain from him.

“Okay, Okay, no need for violence alright.” Dean said grabbing your hand. You felt your face heat up. 

“Sorry.” You mumbled. “Can I get some food? I haven’t eaten in a while.”

“Yeah. Come on.” Dean walked off you hand still in his and you followed. You weren’t too anxious to make him let go. His hand was warm and soft. You could feel the callouses on his fingertips. Something that usually only occurred for people who play instruments. He led you to the kitchen and set some food in front of you. It was apple pie. He had warmed it up for you and added a little swirl of whipped cream on top. He even went so far as to add a smiley face in chocolate syrup.

You smiled at the whimsical side of Dean Winchester. ‘The smiley was cute, but not as cute as the man who had put it there’ you thought to yourself. You couldn’t help but smile wide at his small gesture to put a smile on your face.

“By the way Sammy. Apparently Bobby saved there life a long time ago.” Dean mentioned casually to his brother.

“Really.” Sam asked completely intrigued.

“Yeah. Where is he anyway? I should go see him. Let him know what’s up ya know.” You said through a mouthful of pie.

“About that.” Sam started.

“He’s dead.” Dean's tone was hard and emotionless. Somehow that conveyed all the emotion he carried about Bobby. About the man who saved your life so long ago.


	3. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean get some much needed relief from their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten to be quite absorbed in writing this story :) But I am starting Uni soon so if the gaps between updates get larger I'm sorry I've probably gotten busy. I'll try to keep a small gap, but no promises. Hopefully I can finish before I start though.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> P.S. Feel free to check out some other content I do on tumblr at imaginehuntingwizards.tumblr.com

The fork clattered on the plate. Bobby Singer is dead? You pushed away the plate and left the room. You made a beeline for Dean’s room. When you had got there you picked up the photo and climbed underneath the blanket. The photo was held tightly to your chest, and you were crying. It was the only thing you had left. You thought back to when you were kid. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” You watched your five year old self shake your parents. Trying desperately to wake them up. Little you was ignoring the blood all over the place and the scary noises and scratches going on up stairs. They started getting closer and much, much louder. You turned to the staircase. You saw long black thin legs come down the stairs one by one. Standing to get a better look at the creature that killed your family.

Its eyes peered down at you. One eye a bright gold and the other blood red. It’s mouth opened wide, strands of skin attached both lips together and it’s teeth were a marvelous white stained in blood. It would have brought tears to your eyes if you weren’t as scared as you were.

The monster let out a loud screech and made its way towards you. Screaming you turned to run but were trapped by the wall behind you. All of a sudden the front door slammed open and a slightly older man burst in guns blazing. He picked you up and stuffed you under his arm like a football and ran outside. Letting off a few shots he shoved you into the car and peeled off down the street. After he was sure you had escaped he turned to you a bit.

“My name’s Bobby Singer, I’m a hunter. And right now you’ve got some serious monster action after you.” He said glancing back and forth between you and the road.

“I’m y/n.” You heard your five year old self saying, “I’m five. Thank you for saving me.”

“Well you’re welcome kid. Now listen up y/n, I’m gonna take you to a retired huntin’ buddy of mine. You’re gonna stay with her and her husband from now on. They’ll protect you. And I’ll drop in every now and then to check on ya. How’s that sound?” Bobby spoke to you kindly, keeping his voice steady and calm. Hoping the effects would transfer over to you.

You nodded your little head and asked him one last thing, “Do you promise Mr. Singer?”

Bobby looked over at you, “Promise it what kid?”

“That you’ll come check on me.”

“Of course I will. I’ll come as often as I can.” And he did. He managed to visit you at least once month. And he always managed to visit during Christmas. The last time you ever saw him was at you last Christmas. When you were sixteen. It’s when he gave you the amulet. He said it would hide your scent better than perfume. They’d have a harder time finding you if you kept it on you as often as possible. So you decided to never take it off. 

You also remembered what else happened later that week. Bobby stayed in town until you had started school again. Your first day back at school was a decent one. It was when you got home that your day took a turn for the worst. Climbing off the bus you walked towards your house as usual when you noticed a slew of police cars in front of the house. Looking harder you also saw two body bags. Your eyes widened and rather than approach the situation. You ran. You ran harder than you ever had before. Pulling out your cell phone you tried to call Bobby. You called repeatedly and never got an answer. It always went straight to voicemail.

“Y/n”

You heard a voice call for you.

You were sobbing underneath the blanket now. You hated reliving those memories. You couldn’t stand it. It felt like every time someone got close to you they died. You were hunted and you would never be able to get close to anyone ever.

 

 

 

Dean put your food away and cleaned up the kitchen. It only took him a good 15 minutes to do. He and Sam ate dinner in silence together. Sam had berated Dean for upsetting you for little while before he dropped the subject entirely. Eventually he just left Dean to sit there.

It’s not like he didn’t feel bad for upsetting you. For some reason he felt absolutely wrecked about it. It came damn close to the way he feels when he remembers his mother’s death. Dean sighed and stared at the ceiling. He knew he had to protect you from now on. He needed to free you from whatever creature was hunting you. He had to do it for Bobby. No. Not just for Bobby. He felt the deep need to do it for himself too. 

Dean got up from the kitchen chair and headed to his room. He stood outside the door for a little while. He waited for your sobbing to calm. It was loud and you were crying so hard. He felt terrible for what he said. He didn’t mean to do it. Dean turned the handle on the door as gently as possible. Stepping into the room Dean saw you buried underneath the covers. 

He walked over to you and pulled the covers off gently. He lifted you slowly and climbed behind you. He then held you in his arms and rubbed your back. You started calming down the longer he held you. Dean felt your breathing even out.

“Y/n” He whispered softly.

You let out a small noise to let him know you were awake and calming down slowly. He rested his chin on top of your head and closed his eyes. You didn’t fidget or wiggle at all in his arms. Dean held you tightly until you managed to fall asleep in his arms. Even then he kept holding you, eventually falling asleep himself. Cuddling you tightly, Dean slept more peacefully than he had in a long while.

 

 

 

The next morning you woke up clinging to the man who brought you to wherever you were. You made no attempt to move for fear of waking up the slightly larger man. Looking up towards him you saw a faint smile on his face. It was something you assumed he didn’t do often. At least not in his sleep. His head was still buried in your hair a bit. You laid back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall. It was so relaxing that you let your eyes fall closed once again. You began humming little songs. Mostly nursery rhymes, and the occasional classic rock song you remembered hearing in the car.

You laid with Dean for about 20 more minutes before his brother, Sam came to check on you. He pushed open the door pretty loudly and you shooshed him as quietly as possible. Sam stood there examining the sight before him. You watched as he decided whether he should leave or try to free you from his brother.

“Are you okay now?” He asked sitting in the desk chair.

“Yeah. I guess Dean came in to hold me last night. I know I fell asleep on him but… I guess I tired him out too. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble.”

“Please!” Sam chuckled quietly, “We deal with much worse on a regular basis.”

You let out a small giggle, holding back so Dean could sleep for as long as he needed. “I guess so. The infamous Winchesters. The hunters every monster fears, and yet desperately wants to destroy.” You whispered to Sam. Occasionally you’d hear the monsters that chased you talking about the Winchester’s being in the area and what not.

“Yeah that’s us. Listen, you want me to get you out of there?”

“I’m okay. I think your brother could use the sleep. He seems calm. Something I’m sure doesn’t happen to you guys all that often. I’d rather not rob him of whatever peace he’s in right now.” You smiled to Sam, assuring him that you were okay.

“Alright. I’m going to start making breakfast okay? If you need me shout, or just punch Dean to wake him up.” Sam left hesitantly. You tilted his head at his concern. Even though he was the younger the brother, which was still hard for you to believe, he worried about his brother as if he were older.

You snuggled down into Dean’s arms and started singing again. Your cheeks were a rosy pink and your hands sweaty at the thought of him holding you. 

“... Protect… y/n…” slipped from Dean’s mouth and it only succeeded in making you blush harder. Your feet did a little dance under the covers and blushed more. Being like this with him… It wasn’t so bad.


	4. Myths, Love, and Pie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research, pie, and flirting? ensues.

Sam came in a half hour later to wake up you Dean. The disturbance of the door opening broke your meditative state. You watched as Sam rocked Dean until he woke up. He let out a loud groan and held you even tighter in the process. You didn’t think it was possible for him to hold you any tighter but you were proved very wrong.

“Ow.” You said as his arms constricted around you.

“Mmm? Y/n… you okay?” Dean groaned in a gravely voice. You could hear the sleep in it and it gave you chills. You smiled to yourself. ‘His voice is so cute when he wakes up,’ you thought.

“I’m fine, but you’re holding me too tightly.” You mumbled not really wanting him to let go.

“Oh,” Dean released you and had Sam help him up from behind you. “How’d you sleep y/n, weren’t too uncomfortable were ya?” 

“No. It was actually really nice!” You said cheerily walking out of the room behind Sam. You looked behind you briefly to see Dean blushing, one hand behind his head. He quickly turned pink and you giggled at the sight.

You all reached the kitchen and sat down as Sam set plates in front of you. He gave you a cup of coffee and sat in the chair across from you. Last night you could have sworn there were four chairs at the table. Two on each side, but now there were only three. One on Sam’s side and two on yours. Dean sat next to you and dug into his food almost immediately.

“So y/n, do you know why someone or something would send chimeras after you?” Sam asked shoveling some eggs into his mouth.

Setting down your fork you stared at your plate. Taking a deep breath you started. “I.. I think I might have something they want. They usually yell something along the lines of ‘Give it here child!’, and ‘Surrender it to me or else.’” You spoke still looking at your plate. Suddenly, you weren’t so hungry anymore.

“Maybe it’s that thing around your wrist. Maybe they want to hide someone from something and they need that to do it.” Sam pointed to the bracelet on your wrist. It was metal and had some foreign language etched into the bangle, and a small circular medallion hanging from it.

“I don't think so. They were after me long before Bobby gave me this.” You fiddled with the bracelet on your wrist. 

“Can I see that?” Dean questioned looking at you. His fingers brushed against yours when you handed the bracelet to him. He examined it closely twirling it around in his hand.

“Did you weld this on here?” Dean tapped on the medallion attached to the bracelet.

“Yeah, my uh… I mean the hunter that Bobby dropped me off with helped me do it. She was into blacksmithing as a hobby.” You didn’t think much of it and you started eating your food. It was warm enough to eat.

“Maybe it’s this medallion they want. Have you had since before then?”

“Yeah. My mom gave it to me. I used to wear in my hair with a ribbon when I was younger.” Speaking with your mouthful you responded to Dean.

He chuckled to himself at the image of you as five year old, hair pulled up pigtails with ribbons and a small pendant hanging from one of them. You caught him smiling to himself, and apparently so did Sam.

“What are you laughing at Dean?” Sam asked sipping his coffee.

“What? No. N-Nothing it’s nothing. What are you talking about Sammy?” Dean quickly got defensive. He mentally kicked himself for getting caught.

The three of you finished breakfast and went to the war room. You all cracked some book and began looking for the medallion that was welded onto your bracelet. It was a head with snake like hair and wings growing from the sides of its head. It took hours before any of you found anything. It was Sam who eventually found something. You weren’t surprised though. You and Dean had been playing a quiet game of footsie under the table. The two of you were paying more attention to each other than the books in front of you. You would steal some looks at Dean and occasionally catch him watching you. 

“Okay, so get this. Apparently this is the mark of Zeus. He carried a shield called Aegis. The head is that of a Gorgon. It was forged by a Cyclops in Hephaestus’ forge, and could bring about violent windstorms. It’s also said that whoever bears the medallion and has true need of its power, Zeus will give them the power equivalent to that of Zeus himself.” Sam read directly from the book not letting up once.

“So what you’re saying is, I’m a freaking goddess?” You asked punching a fist in the air. You saw Dean laugh from the corner of your eye.

“No. As long as you have this,” Sam flipped up your bracelet, “Then you’re virtually untouchable. It’s probably what they’ve been after the entire time.”

“So how do we gank the son of a bitch after her?” Dean spoke candidly, lazily flipping through the pages of his book.

“Well first we have to find out who it is.” You said snatching Dean’s drink from him and downing the rest of it. It wasn’t much but enough to get a reaction out of him. It just wasn’t the one you expected.

“Nice. Now get me another one please?” Sam looked up at his brother, his eyes wide but you didn’t notice.

“Y- Yeah okay.” You walked off to the kitchen to grab him more beer. And maybe something for yourself as well.

 

 

 

“Dean?” Sam asked slamming shut Dean’s book.

“What’s up Sammy boy?” Dean said throwing his feet up on the table.

“Did you just say please to her? You never do that.” Sam berated his brother.

“Yeah Sam. I did, it’s called manners.” 

“Why? You usually go all Casanova on anyone attractive that crosses your path and yet with them. You don’t.” Sam leaned forward on the table, examining his brother closely.

“They’ve been through a lot okay. I mean first their parents are killed when they’re five, They’re whisked away and dropped off at a new families house, who are then also brutally murdered by monsters. Then they’re hunted for years after that never having a permanent home, almost dying multiple times in the process. I figured they could use a bot of kindness for all the crap they’ve been through.” Dean spoke softly staring at the tabletop.

You came back at that time holding three beers under your arms and two pieces of pie with whipped cream on top. You set one plate down in front of Dean and handing out two beers. One to Sam and the other to Dean. You saved the other piece of pie, and last piece of pie for yourself.

Sam flipped through some more pages in the book and gave up a few seconds later. He tapped his fingers on the table and finally questioned you.

“Why didn’t I get any pie?” 

“You didn’t ask Sam.”

“Dean didn’t ask.”

“Yeah. But I happen to know Deano here loves pie.” You reached over and ruffled Dean’s hair and then fixed again.

Sam shot up in his seat and planted his hands firmly on the table. Dean looked at his brother questioningly. You ignored it and kept eating your pie.

“Hades.” Sam spoke the one word as if he’d had an epiphany.

“What about him?”

“Well, mythology states that he, Poseidon, and Zeus fought over who would take over as King of the Gods. And the three drew straws on who would rule over what part of the universe. Poseidon got the Sea, Zeus got Mt. Olympus, and Hades got the underworld.” Sam rattled off his knowledge.

“So?” You said a mouth full of pie.

“So, he was incredibly unhappy with his lot. He was forced to live in the underworld. Maybe he knows about the medallion and wants it for himself. He wants the power it’ll give him. Plus, it’s common knowledge that he likes raising armies, he owns all sorts of crazy creatures. He could be sending them after you.” Sam was standing now.

“I liked it better when I was a goddess.” You said shoveling the last piece of pie into your mouth. It had been a while since your last somewhat homemade meal. It was usually just fast food for you.

Dean admired you as you at the pie. He wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore. Dean was smiling widely at you . He noticed multiple times Sam making faces at him and making fun of him while he watched you. Dean kicked your feet under the table and you looked up at him. He smiled widely at you. He mouthed something to you. It went along the lines of ‘You’re still a goddess.’.

He watched you turn a light shade of pink and you eventually retreated back to his room. Dean cleaned up and Sam kept on studying. Trying to find a way to kill Hades. 

“So, if Hades dies does he go to the underworld too? Or what?” Dean joked with his brother.

“Dean. Can ask you something?” Sam said finally looking up from his book.

“Shoot Sammy.” Dean said sitting down and taking apart his gun to clean it.

“Do you… Do you have a thing for y/n?”

“N- No.” Dean turned red and his body heated up, “Why would you ask that?”

“You’ve been flirting with them ever since they got here. Playing footsie, comforting them when they were crying, hell Dean you’re even letting them use your room.”

“Alright so maybe I am.” Dean confessed setting down his gun and rag.

“Go for it Dean. I’m sure they feel the same way.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.” Sam nodded at him. The sincerity in Sam’s eyes slightly scared Dean. But at the same time. It comforted him too. He felt like it would be okay to let himself fall in love with you. Even if things didn’t work out he always knew Sam would have his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the mythology in this chapter is true. Although the Medallion Aegis is actually a shield used by Zeus that he sometimes lent to Athena. Mythology states that when Zeus shook the shield he could summon violent windstorms. The part about gaining power from the medallion and stuff is made up. So some of it is true others of it are real. I used the basic mythology everyone learns in school so you should be able to tell the difference between the two. If you're interested here's the sight I used.
> 
> I used greekmymythology.com if your interested in looking at more mythology. Specfic webpages are below.
> 
> Here's the page about Zeus: http://www.greekmythology.com/Olympians/Zeus/zeus.html
> 
> Page for Aegis: http://www.greekmythology.com/Myths/Elements/Aegis/aegis.html
> 
> Page for Hades: http://www.greekmythology.com/Olympians/Hades/hades.html


	5. Pain Train

It was sometime in the afternoon and you were in the bunkers gun range. Dean was teaching you to shoot. Sam was still researching a way to kill Hades, if that was in fact who was after you. You were planning to capture one of the creatures by using yourself as bait. You were holding the gun in your hand. It was heavy but nothing you couldn’t lift. You raised the gun and took the correct stance that Dean had taught you.

“Good. Good. Just…” Dean grabbed your hips, his fingers lightly brushing the skin under your shirt. He adjusted your stance a bit and corrected your aim. “Now, when you fire be aware of the kickback.” Dean let his hands fall after letting them linger a bit.

“Okay, now pull the trigger.” Dean said standing back as he watched.

You let off three shots into the target at the end of the room. All three struck the target. You were aiming for the heart but were a bit far left and hit the left shoulder. Dean brought the target forward and examined the hits.

“Pretty good. You’re a bit far left but accurate enough to defend yourself. We’ll work on it though. Soon you’ll be as good a shot as Sammy. If not better.” Dean chuckled and checked the clip in your gun.

“Waste the last couple of shots in those three targets.” Dean pointed at the targets he put up just moments before.

“Okay.” You raised the gun again and took your stance. You purposely stood incorrectly so Dean would fix you. Hearing a small chuckle from Dean and seeing a smile spread across his face in the reflection of the steel plates marking your lane he fixed you once again.

Waiting for him to give you your mark, you stood at the ready. “Let ‘em rip y/n.” Dean said just before you let out your remaining rounds into the posters. When the clip was empty you set the gun down gently and bounce over to see the results.

Dean gave you a satisfied look, “Not bad y/n, not bad.”

“Well ya know. The retired hunters I stayed with taught me to shoot when I was much younger. Haven’t done it in a long time. Not to mention I had a much smaller gun at the time.” You winked at Dean and skipped away.

He followed behind you closely making small talk with you as he went. You flirted the entire way to the next area. “Help me move these tables.” Dean asked you as you pushed aside the tables in the war room. He rolled out a mat and kicked off his shoes. 

Ever since Dean found out something or someone was hunting you, he had been itching to train you in self-defense. He was increasingly worried about you, and every morning when you woke up you saw him fast asleep in the chair at the desk. For some reason you couldn’t sleep in one of the extra rooms there. They were apparently occupied, by what you didn’t know and they certainly wouldn’t tell you.

“Okay. I’ll teach you some hand to hand. You’ll need to know when we go out and capture one of those… things.”

You smiled brightly at Dean. He taught you all sorts of things. How to get out of a choke-hold, what to do when you’re pinned down. He taught you everything you would ever need to know to defend yourself. Whether you were up against fist, knife, gun, or any other weapon, Dean taught you to defend yourself against it.

It took you hours to go over and eventually Dean declared you fit for battle. You helped him clean up and left to shower. While you were in the shower you sang some classic rock songs. And when you couldn’t remember the words anymore you settled for singing ‘Blackbird’ by The Beatles. It was one of your favorites and you thought you sounded pretty good singing it. You took a long and hot shower. It relaxed your muscles and calmed your mind. Being here, being with Sam and Dean in this place. It was good for you. You were finally building a relationship with someone. 

Dean walked down the hallway to hear the sounds of your song drift through the door of the bathroom. He stopped outside the door and leaned against it. He listened for a few minutes, mumbling the words to your song outside the door. He stayed there longer than he thought as he heard you turn off the water to the shower. Your voice suddenly disappearing on the other side of the door. When he realized you had finished your shower he briskly walked off to his bedroom.

 

 

 

 

You got out of the shower and threw on some clothes you pulled from Dean’s closet. After all your bag wasn’t filled with too much clothing and you had run out of clothes yesterday. Dean offered to wash them for you and until then he said you were free to sport his clothes until they were done.

Leaving the bathroom you made your way to the kitchen to grab some water and relax on the couch in front of the TV. 

“So, how’d training go?” Sam asked you his head in the fridge looking for something to make dinner with.

“Good. Kicked Dean’s ass into next week.” You joked and grabbed a water from over Sam’s head.

“I bet you did. So does that mean that you’re fit to be bait?”

“Yeah. According to Dean I’m good enough to not get killed right away.”

Sam let out a laugh. “Well Dean isn’t going let you die if he has anything to say about it.” Sam smirked to himself pulling out some vegetables from the fridge.

You cocked your head to the side at Sam’s words.”Why would that be Samuel?” You interrogated Sam and he went red. A curse word slipped from Sam’s lips and he turned around slowly.

“Uh… Because you’re important to both of us and we’d hate to see you killed?” Sam said questioningly. 

You raised an eyebrow and interrogated him further, “But why Dean specifically?” You leaned over on the table.

“Aaah… Well…”

“Sam!” Dean shouted as he walked toward the kitchen. You heard Sam let out a large breath. You shot him a look and made sure he knew that your conversation isn’t over.

“Uh.. yeah Dean.” Sam looked to you and then to the kitchen entrance nervously.

“Do you think if I ask y/n-?” Dean asked walking into the room spotting you leaning over the table and immediately shutting up. He turned red and his eyes widened and he want to turn around and leave the room just as quickly as he entered.

“Hold it Winchester!” You said loudly, he froze in the doorway with his back to you. He turned around slowly once again and looked at you 

“Yes?”

“What were you thinking of asking me?”

“Nothing… Absolutely nothing.” Dean mumbled leaving the room still red from intense embarrassment.

You giggled as he left and turned back to Sam grinning evilly.

“Now, where were we Sammyboy?”

“Cooking dinner.” Sam gave you a smile begging for mercy.

“Come on Sam… I’ll give you a break if you make pizza and tell me the short version of what’s going on with your big brother” You smiled back at him. It wasn’t reassuring at all and Sam eventually caved in.

“Dean is ah… He just wants to help you. We know what it’s like always moving around from one place to another. We grew up in the hunting life. Our dad raised us. I guess Dean just identifies with you. More than I can anyway.” Sam stopped talking and watched you. You were sitting at the table now contemplating what he’d said.

“So you know what it’s like to run from everything. What it’s like to not be able to build relationships with anyone?” The aura in the room took a solemn turn and you grew very serious. Sam felt your emotion and sat across from you at the table.

“Yeah. I know what it’s like. Dean does too. We’ve lost a lot of people in this business.” Sam reached across the table grabbed your hand. He tried to calm you down a bit. Sam could see tears building up in your eyes.

“I’ve never been close to anyone. I’d meet people all the time. Nice people. People who wanted to take care of me, get to know me and be my friend. I let someone in once. Let them be my friend and… and… They died too.” Your voice grew small.

 

 

 

Dean was leaning against the other side of the wall. Listening in to your conversation. Sam was right. They knew what it was like. Dean did identify with you in more ways than one. He had heard enough. Dean lifted himself off the wall and walked off.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah. Look. We care about you, and you don't need to worry about us dying anytime soon.” Sam smiled at you and you reciprocated.

“Can I tell you something Sam?”

“Of course you can y/n.”

“I think I love your brother.” You said smalley

Sam smiled even broader now. “I know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1) I'm sorry about the corny title. I couldn't resist.   
> 2) I'm moving into my dorm tomorrow so I don't know how soon I'll be able to get back to this but I promise I will finish it.


	6. The Huntee is Now the Hunter (Kinda)

It was the day of the hunt. You were going to throw yourself out there to be bait and as much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were nervous, scared, and excited all at once. You wanted answers and you were finally going to get some. You were leaving the bracelet Bobby gave you at the bunker. It would only make it harder for them to find you and that was the exact opposite of what you wanted.

Waiting in Dean’s room you were adjusting the gun holster on your hip for the seventh time. Each time you did it only made you more anxious and scared. It was almost time to put all you practice and hard work with Dean to work. You just hoped you could do it. Hoped your training would kick in before you got yourself hurt… Or worse. Shaking the thoughts in your head away there was a small knock on the door. 

You pulled it open and found Dean there, leaning on the wall. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. Dean walked right up to you and fixed the holster you were messing with so much. When he finished he sat you down on the bed and sat next you. Your legs touching and your hand in his. You couldn’t help but blush.

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Dean asked rubbing circles on the back of your palm.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Your voice was shaky and your hands sweaty. It only made Dean chuckle and bump you in the shoulder with his.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. Sam and I will be there to back you up.” 

Looking over at Dean you smiled and gave him the biggest hug you could. “Thank you Dean.” 

Dean held you for little while before you pulled away. “When we’re done with the Son of a Bitch who’s hunting you, you won’t have to run anymore. I promise.” With that Dean left the room.

“Wheels up in ten.” You heard from the hallway just before the door swung shut.

“I’ll finally be able to stop running…” You mumbled to yourself rubbing the back of you hand in little circles the same way Dean did.

 

 

 

“Alright Sammy, let’s uh… Let’s pack up baby and do this okay.” Dean spoke loudly so Sam could hear him on the other side of the garage.

Sam brought over a some boxes of ammo and other things you’d need for the hunt. He placed them in the trunk and shut it with a loud thunk.

“Dean… is y/n going to be okay? I mean they are playing bait after all.”

“Yeah, Y/N’ll be fine. Plus we’ll be there to back ‘em up Sammy.”

“Yeah okay. Speaking of, have you told them how you feel yet?”

“No.”

“Dean. You can’t wait on that kind of stuff. I mean for what it is that we do, you never know when someone’s going to bite the dust.” Sam spoke quickly and passionately. 

“I know Sammy, I know. I’ll tell ‘em when we’re done ganking the Son of a Bitch that’s after y/n.” Dean spoke quietly but Sam still heard him.

Dean heard footsteps from the hall and looked at his watch. It was time to go. He grabbed his jacket from a chair nearby and threw it on. He grabbed a second one from the one next to it and tossed it at you as you came through the door.

“What’s this for?” You asked shrugging on the large jacket. It looked too big to Dean’s so you assumed it was Sam's. It smelled of peppermint and you smiled. The guy was a walking herb garden. Always smelling like some sort of herb he’d cooked with earlier.

“To mask your scent until we get to the next town over. We don’t want them to find this place. Sam’s jacket should hide your scent well enough ‘til we get there.

Dean started laughing as he watched you try to zip up the giant jacket. You were bending over forward struggling to just grab the zipper. When you did you couldn’t get it into it’s little slot in order to bring it up. Dean walked over to you and smacked your hands away. He pulled up the zipper for you and ruffled your hair. 

He blushed after he saw you turn really red. You were too cute for him to stand at that moment. You looked at one another for a while before Sam interrupted you.

“Sorry to break up the loving moment but we have a wild dog to put down.” Sam said checking the clip to his gun and getting in the car. Dean’s skin was a wild red color and he turned around and got in the car. You followed behind him and soon you set off to the next town over.

 

 

 

Pulling up in the Impala you stopped outside an old abandoned warehouse. There was shattered glass inside and stains all over the ground. It was probably blood or maybe something worse. Who knew? It was just dark and you were trying to distract yourself from being live bait. You felt like a worm on a hook. Dangling just below the surface waiting to be someone’s victim.

Sam was posted in the walkways up above. He was crouched in a dark corner with eyes on you. Dean on the other hand was near by and waiting to pounce. He wouldn’t take his eyes off of you and you were secretly very relieved for it. He and Sam had your back. They won’t let anything happen to you. And nothing bad will happen to them. Nothing. You wouldn’t let anything bad happen to them.

You took of Sam’s jacket and threw it in Dean’s direction. You didn’t have any weapons or even pepper spray to stay your potential attackers. Howl’s were heard by all of you off in the distance. They were persistent and coming closer by the second. The had picked up your scent as soon as you had thrown Sam’s jacket away and were headed straight for you. The problem was you only need one of them. Preferably one that could talk. And you were pretty certain that they would come in a pack.

You turned and faced the only available entrance and readied yourself for their attack. 

They came like a stampede of elephant. Trampling on everything that got in their way. The chimera launched themselves at you. But before any of them had made contact Sam and Dean shot them dead. One of the chimera still charged at you. A shot rang out and it skid along the ground and stopped at your feet. You let out a breath as it twitched some and then finally went still. 

Looking toward the entrance you saw two grotesque figures in the archway. They walked towards you slowly the tiny amount of light from the moon glinting off their silver arms. The were warped and walked sideways. You were terrified and it only got worse as the got closer. You began taking slow steps back. When you did they sprinted forward and grabbed you by the arms and pinned you against the far wall.

“Vee… Nally… got you.” One of them managed to get out. Their mouths drooling a dark green substance and they themselves smelling of absolute death.

“Hey Ugly! Back off!” Dean shouted and let off a bullet straight towards one’s arm. Instead the creature moved its arm in rapid speed and the bullet struck you in your arm instead. You screamed loudly and the creatures delighted in your pain.

“Shit!” Dean shouted. “Bullets are a no go!” Dean shouted seemingly to no one. He pulled his army knife and made his way towards you. He grabbed one of the creatures by the arm and and shoved the knife through its head. It wailed and the sound hurt your ears.

The other creature grabbed Dean by the neck and began choking him. You were terrified and on the ground by now. Watching the whole ordeal you saw the creature choking Dean wrench backward and hit the ground hard. Sam was on top of it handcuffing its wicked arms behind its back and gagging it with a bandanna. The other creature lay dead on the ground ooze dripping from its head.

“You okay y/n?” Dean asked helping you up from the ground. You had been paralyzed by fear and didn’t know what to do. You were just glad it was over.

“I’m sorry Dean I couldn’t-” You started but then Dean gently leaned his forehead against yours.

“Shh… You don’t need to apologize. It’s your first hunt. People usually freeze up their first time. Come on.” Dean helped you to the impala while simultaneously helping Sam haul the creature back as well.

Dean helped you into the back of the impala and helped Sam shove the creature into the trunk. He tossed the keys to baby to Sam and climbed in back with you. You were shaking and couldn’t get yourself to stop. You cursed under your breath and rubbed your arms. For some reason you were cold. 

Dean placed his jacket over your shoulders and pulled you into his lap. You were cuddled up close to him and you couldn’t bring yourself to be even remotely embarrassed or upset. You just let him hold you close to his chest while Sam drove you back to Lebanon.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s gonna be alright. You’re safe now.” Dean whispered in your ear and kissed your hair repeatedly.

You mustered up all the courage you had left and looked up at Dean. Quietly you asked, “Dean will you hold me while I sleep tonight? I think I’m gonna need it.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Dean said holding you tighter.


	7. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys, first week of Uni and it hasn't been so great. The stress and homework is real. Not to mention I've been pretty tired lately. I hope ya'll like this chapter though.

Sam and Dean dragged the creature from the trunk and tied it down in the cellar. Sam said he’d keep watch over the night. Dean walked back to the Impala and pulled you out of the car. He carried you to his bedroom. Setting you gently on the bed Dean debated on whether or not to change you out of your bloody clothes. He settled for waking you up.

“y/n. Wake up.” Dean shook you lightly.

You stirred a bit and pushed yourself up on your bad arm. “Yea- Ow!” You said immediately grabbing for your arm. Dean took hold of you gently and eased you up so you were leaning against the wall.

“Dean?” You mumbled rubbing your eyes with your other hand.

“Here.” Dean handed you some of his clothes. He still hadn’t gotten around to washing yours. “Change into this and then I’ll take care of that bullet wound.” Dean said turning a bit red as he left the room and stood outside the door. He heard you fumble around knocking things over in your attempt to dress yourself. Eventually you pulled open the door and asked Dean for help.

“Y- You want me to h- help you dress?” Dean said his eyes staring at your feet. You had managed to put your pants on but the shirt was giving you problems.

Dean grabbed the shirt from your hands helped you put it on. When you were finally dressed Dean tended to your wound. 

“This is gonna sting.” Dean said pouring straight alcohol on your injury and you clenched your teeth tightly. Dean began sewing your wound shut after removing the bullet. The pain was bearable but when he finished you fell straight to sleep. He watched as your whole body just fell into his lap. Your breathing was steady and Dean stroked your hair. He readjusted so you would be in a more comfortable position. Pulling you closer Dean cuddled you until morning. 

“Dean.” Sam pushed the door open quietly. He saw you and Dean snuggled up together on the bed and smiled. He pushed Dean awake and they both left the room leaving you to your peaceful slumber.

 

 

 

 

You smiled in your sleep. Hearing a door shut you turned to see Dean enter the room. He was wearing his favorite ACDC shirt and carrying a cup of hot chocolate for each of you. He sat next to you on your bed and handed you your cup. Wiggling the ring on your finger you grabbed the cup and took a sip. 

“Hey sweetie. How’d you rest?” You cocked your head to the side. That didn’t sound like Dean. He doesn’t say things like that.

“Good.” You mumbled in return leaning on his shoulder.

He pulled you close and kissed your forehead. You sighed and embraced the moment. You let yourself relish in the warmth of his arms. He mumbled sweet nothings in your ear and you cherished every word he said.

“Love you darling.” Dean said before he kissed your hair again.

“I love you too Dean.”

 

 

 

Dean walked into the cellar with Sam holding as many tools as he could. 

“Okay, where do we start?” Sam asked.

“First we figure out what this freaky ass thing is allergic too.” Dean said grabbing a silver blade and plowing it straight through the creature’s thigh. Or what was left of it anyway. It was thin and skinny. The skin resting tightly around the bone of the leg.

The creature let out a howl and the black tendrils and skin of the leg began to smoke and sizzle. Sam and Dean recoiled a bit at the sight. They didn’t know what these things were but he knew he had to be comfortable when it came to them. 

“Who’re you working for?” Dean said touching the blade to the creature’s throat.

“Vee… Bey… Master. Creator.” It spoke in it’s broken english. 

“You obey your master?” Sam asked getting a bit closer.

“Ve… Create… Us..”

“Who created you?” Sam kneeled in front of the creature. His hand was on Dean’s arm pushing it away from its throat.

“Vord Hades.” It responded. It was being unusually cooperative. 

“Looks like you were right Sammy.” Dean said shoving their tools back into their duffel. All of them but the silver dagger. He handed it to Sam.

“Where can we find him?” Sam asked.

“Vhereever Vord Hades is. Is vhere Vord Hades … find.”

“One more time?”

The creature stayed silent for a while. “Vord Hades…. Vind you.”

“Want to do the honors?” Dean said gesturing to the creature.

Sam nodded and slammed the knife into its head.

“I’ll clean up Dean.” Sam said shoving Dean out of the room. “Go take care of y/n.”

Dean didn’t bother arguing it was what he’d wanted to do the whole time. Dean wanted to find out who was after you. He really did but he was more concerned with how you were doing. He made his way back to the room and opened the door quietly. He walked over to the bed and was about to wake you up.

“I love you too Dean.” He heard you say in your sleep. Dean blushed furiously and took a deep breath to calm down.

He shook you gently and you woke up in a daze. You turned towards Dean and smiled up at him. You thought you were still dreaming and placed a hand on his cheek to see if he was real. When you did he flushed pink once again. 

“You okay?” Dean asked grabbing your hand and lowering it.

“Yeah. I am. Thanks for checking on me.” You said quietly. Your eyes had slid closed and you were focusing on the feeling of Dean’s hand holding yours.

“Good. Let me check that bullet wound.” 

Dean rebandaged your arm and looked at you. He couldn’t stop staring at you with a small smirk on his face. His eyes were warm and you could almost swear you saw a sparkle. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah.” He said finally breaking his concentration on you.

“Are you okay? You’re staring.” You cocked your head to the side and gave him a concerned smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. How’s a… How’s the bandage feel? Not too tight?”

“Nope. It’s just right.” You smiled at him a bit happier now, “So, did you interrogate that thing yet?” You spoke softer, a very visible chill running down your spine. 

“Yeah. Yeah we did. Looks like Sammy’s hunch was right. It’s Hades. He’s looking for a way to take out old deadly right now.”

“I was really hoping it wouldn’t be him. I have a feeling that defeating him is gonna be the hardest thing in the world.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Sammy and I. We’ve gone through a lot worse. And we stopped the friggin’ apocalypse.”

You giggled. Letting out a large yawn you swayed slightly, feeling light headed. Dean stopped your swaying and held onto you. You pulled away slowly and tried to get out of the bed. Dean watched and let you climb out of the bed. Following you to the kitchen Dean kept a closer distance than normal. He noticed your swaying as you walked. Dean could tell you were still tired.

You plopped down in a seat at the table. Dean brought you a glass of water and placed a small bowl soup in front of you. You didn’t question where it had suddenly came from you just thanked him and began eating. He sat across from you sipping a hot drink. You assumed it was coffee. It was a weird quirk you had come to notice while living with the Winchesters. Sometimes Dean would drink coffee at night. 

 

“So what do we do now?” you ask resting your hand on top of his.

“Now. Sam and I figure out how to kill the god of the underworld. When we figure that out Sam and I will take care of it. You… You’ll stay here. Wait for us to come back and tell you it’s safe.” Dean said taking a sip of coffee.

“Like hell I will. I’m going with you and there’s nothing you could ever do to stop me.” You spoke quickly and more loudly than you intended. It made you a bit woozy. The pain killers and overwhelming events of the night before throwing you a bit off balance.

Dean examined the determination on your face. He just smiled and nodded at you. Your eyes felt heavy and you were drained of all your energy. For some reason you felt intensely tired.

“Are you okay?” Dean said. He noticed you're nodding off.

“Yup. Never better. I’ve got a sewn up bullet wound, Hades is trying to capture and kill me, and I just survived being live bait. I think I’ll survive.”

The two of you left the kitchen together, you were leaning heavily on Dean. You had insisted on helping Sam research rather than get some rest. 

“Hey you two.” Sams spoke looking up from his book.

“Hiya Sam!” Your voice was tired. Plopping down beside him you pulled over a book and cracked it open. Sam looked from you to Dean in concern. Dean shrugged and nodded at him. Sitting down Dean joined you and cracked open a book as well. 

Not even an hour passed before you fell asleep in the book you had open. Dean laughed and tucked you into bed. Rejoining Sam he sat down.

“You gonna tell ‘em?”

“Shut up Sammy. I told you. I’ll do it when we get the creep hunting her down.” Dean said slamming the book closed.

“Dean. We’re dealing with the god of the underworld. He rules over death's domain. It’s possible one of us won’t come back this time.”


	8. Gifts

You woke up and saw Sam and Dean passed out on the table. Books were scattered all over the place and there were beer bottle all across the table. You stretched your arms and caused a book to fall to the floor. Flinching at the sound you looked to Sam and Dean. They slept straight through the loud thunk. Bending over to pick up the book you looked at the page it opened to. It was page about Hades obviously, but then you noticed something more on the page.

“The power of Zeus can cast Hades into his own pit of the damned souls.” You mumbled under your breath. Scanning the page a bit more you saw exactly what you were looking for. You threw some light paperback books at both boys to wake them up. They startled awake and looked at you. They weren’t at all happy and you couldn’t help but laugh at the tired looks of rage on their faces.

“I found it.” You breathed out. Your revelation triggered them to be completely alert. They rushed over behind you and looked over your shoulder.

“See, only the power of one brother can kill the other.” You read from the text, “I don’t know what it means exactly, but this is how we do it. This is how we kill Hades.”

“Great. Now we have a way to kill Hades but have no idea what it means.” Dean threw his hands in the air.

“Not so fast Dean. If we use the power of y/n’s bracelet, we could probably kill Hades. I mean the power of Zeus is contained in it.”

“Yeah, okay but how do we kill friggin Hades with a bracelet?”

“We could melt it down into bullets, weld it to a knife?” 

“Yeah… Okay we turn it into bullets.” Dean said walking around the table picking up beer bottles.

“Y… You’re going to what?” You asked. The thought of losing the bracelet Bobby gave you scared you. It was all you had left of him.

“We need to melt down your bracelet and turn it into bullets.” Dean walked back over to you. He put a hand on your shoulder and looked at you. “I know how much that bracelet means to you y/n. But if we’re gonna get these guys off your back than we need to do this. Is that okay?”

You didn’t speak for a moment. You couldn’t. Twirling the bracelet around your wrist you thought about that Christmas when Bobby came to visit you.

 

“It’s him! It’s him! It’s him! It’s uncle Bobby!” You were excited to see Bobby again. It hasn’t been long since the last time you saw him but nonetheless you were excited.

“How’s it going kiddo?” Bobby said. He ruffled your hair and followed you into the house. It was almost he perfect Christmas. The food was questionably delicious, the presents were incredible and everything was perfect. Bobby loved the present you made him. He wore it all the time. 

You were standing at the door ready to see Bobby off. “Now listen here squirt, you wear this at all times no matter what you understand? It’ll keep you safe. Protect ya from the big bad monsters. It’ll hide your scent from ‘em.”

You nodded, gave him a hug and waved as he drove off into the night. Then it all turned to shit. The lights went out, your foster parents screamed as they were ambushed in the darkness. Then, what you dreaded most happened. You heard the cracking of bones, and the tearing of flesh. Then you saw those eyes. The ones you until recently only saw in nightmares. They looked over at you. You turned tail and ran down the street. Far, far away, never looking back not even once. Then you disappeared into the forest miles away from any phone. Bobby couldn’t save you this time.

 

“Okay…” You looked up from your bracelet, “Here.” You pulled it off and surrendered it to them. Sam took the bracelet and shoved it in his pocket.

“I’ll uh… go get started.” Sam said awkwardly giving Dean a look.

“Yeah okay Sammy.” Dean said.

You got up from the table and went to the kitchen. “I’ll start on breakfast.” You forced out a cheerful tone.

“I’ll help you.” Dean followed you.

 

 

 

Dean watched you go about fixing breakfast. He’d tried to help you out multiple times and you just shooed him away. He got up and left to his room. He pulled open a drawer and pulled up the false bottom. He unraveled the small necklace from its cloth wrapping. He dangled it from his fingers and then shoved it into his pocket. Dean went back to the kitchen and stopped you from running around all over the place.

“Can we talk?” Dean said watching you wipe your hands on your apron. 

You looked up at him and nodded. Taking a deep breath you sat at the table. Dean sat down next to you and grabbed your hand. He placed the necklace in your hand and kept his hand covering it.

“I was wondering. When all this is over… Do you want to stay here with me and Sam?” Dean said. You felt his hand quiver in yours. Dean’s hands were warm and clammy. He watched as you turned a pink .

“Really?” You asked bewildered. You couldn’t believe you were hearing this. They wanted you stay. You watched Dean nod his head. A giant smile crossed your face and you nodded vigorously. You would finally have a home. Jumping up you tackled Dean and hugged him. He held you for a while. He felt a deep feeling of satisfaction, He was glad you wanted to stay. It’d give him more time to tell you how he felt. More time to prepare for your eventual rejection. He hoped it wouldn’t end that way though.

“Is something burning?” Dean spoke. His voice was muffled by your shoulder but you still heard him. You jumped up and ran to the stove to check the food. He followed and helped you out. When dinner was finished the two of you ate alone. Sam had taken his food to his room to study Hades some more. But not before he nudged Dean and gave him a look.

 

“So… You’d really let me stay Dean?”

“Yeah, of course. You’re important to me. Us. Both of us. Me and Sam.” Dean stumbled over his words and you laughed gently.

“I could stop running. The people I care about would stop getting killed.” You let out in relief, “Maybe I could even get a boyfriend.” you joked.

Dean removed his hand from yours. Left in it was a necklace with a head like figure on it. 

“Bobby gave that to Sam one year to give to our dad as a Christmas present. But he never showed up that day. So he gave it to me instead. It meant a lot to me and it still does. But I want you to have it. As a memento of Bobby. It can replace the one you just lost but I still want you to have it.”

“I… I… Thanks Dean. But I think it’ll be my little memento of the three people who mean the most to me.”

“Three?”

“Bobby, Sam… and you Dean.” You smiled, kissed him on the cheek and whispered a thank you in his ear.

Dean blushed. He got up a bit later and did the dishes. You had left to take a shower and calm your nerves.

“Dean…” Sam said quietly as he walked in on Dean sitting at the table cleaning his gun and drinking coffee. 

“Yeah Sam.”

“Have you told them yet?”

“No Sammy I haven’t. But I have invited them to stay with us when this is all over.”

“Yeah? What’d they say?”

“Yes.”

Sam nodded with a smile on his face. “Don’t let this one go Dean.”

“I know Sammy. I know.”

“Also, they’re gonna have to be bait again. If we’re going to get Hades to come to us it’s the only way.”

“No. No way. They’re already traumatized enough as it is.”

“Dean. There is no other way.”

“Yes there is. I’ll be the bait. I’m sure we can find a way to make me smell like them.” Dean was standing now. He was flexing his hand

“Alright. We’ll find a way Dean.” Sam said calming his brother down.

“I gave them the amulet.” Dean mumbled as he sat back down.

“You what?” Sam asked confused about what Dean was talking about.

“I gave y/n the amulet. The one you gave me for Christmas, I thought they could use something to replace the bracelet. You don't mind do you?”

“No. It was a good idea Dean. I was actually feeling guilty about having to melt it down to make these.” Sam rolled the small amount of bullets the bracelet had made after being melted down.

Dean picked one up. and rolled it in his fingers. He saw that Sam had re-etched the symbol of Zeus into the bullets. The word ‘Aegis’ was also etched into the bottom of the bullet. It had just barely made four bullets. Sam also placed a small but light dagger on the table. It had the same marks etched into it. 

“It doesn’t contain any part of the bracelet but I thought it couldn’t hurt.” Sam said. Dean nodded. 

“Tomorrow. This son of a bitch is going down.” Dean said. He left the kitchen and went back to his room. He found you curled up asleep on the bed. It made him smirk. He crawled in beside you and went to sleep. You had gotten used to sleeping together. It had just become natural to share Dean’s bed. In a few days though, you would have your own room. The comfort and warmth Dean brought you would be left here, and you’d have to readjust to sleeping alone. 

You felt Dean’s arms wrap around you and pull you close. Then you drifted off into a deeper sleep. But not before you heard Dean whisper “I love you.”


	9. Brother vs. Brother

“Put this on. It seemed to work well enough last time.” Dean said handing Sam’s jacket to you once again. 

You had just taken a shower and were wearing some of Dean’s old clothes. They were too small for him now. Dean on the other hand was wearing one of your scarves and was even wearing a bit of your perfume.

“Are you sure you want to do this Dean?” You asked fiddling with the zipper. Eventually you gave up turning to Dean and pouted. He laughed and zipped up the jacket for you.

“Yeah.” Dean said tossing a bag of tools into baby’s trunk. “We’re gonna gank this son of a bitch.”

“Here Dean.” Sam said putting to of the bullets he made into his brother’s hand. Dean loaded his gun with them along with similar ones that didn’t have the bracelet fragments in them. Sam kept the other two bullets for himself and then handed the dagger he made to you.

“You ready for this?” Sam asked, “You can always stay here and wait for us to come back.”

“No I’m coming. I have to be the one to end this. Even if I only have a minor part in it.” Your hands were clenched in fists. The determination on your face made them both smile.

“Alright. Do I smell not like me?” Dean said spreading his arms.

“I have no idea and I’m not gonna smell you man.” Sam laughed and got in the driver’s seat. Dean sat in the back since it smelled the least like him. 

You all took off towards the abandoned warehouse you went to before. It was pretty remote and you figured it would be as a place as any to throw down with Hades. It was a long car ride and you felt a slight tension in the air. Ignoring it though you spent the car ride preparing. For what you didn’t know but it made you feel better. 

Pulling up to the warehouse you noticed a bright blue light shining out from the shattered windows. You all looked at each other and went in with your weapons raised. Sam went in first, then Dean, and you followed. Walking in you were grabbed from behind and whisked towards the blue light. 

“Dean!” You screamed. Sam and Dean looked around for you before spotting you in the center of the blue light. 

“Y/N!” They both yelled out and ran towards you.

The blue light shined brighter and launched up from the ground putting a hole in the already screwed up roof. The boys stopped in their tracks and shielded their eyes. From the light a man like figure emerged. Its hair in flames and disfigured creatures crawling up from the ground.

“I’d stay away boys. This little pretty is my sacrifice.”

“Eat me!” Dean shouted and shot one of the special bullets at the fiery man.

The bullet sped towards him and embedded itself in his chest. He let out a laugh. Distraught Sam and Dean fired the rest of their bullets, all landing their target. And yet he was still standing. He laughed more.

“The hell Sammy! I thought you said this would work?!” Dean yelled.

“I said it might work.” Sam yelled back.

“Well that’s just fan -fucking-tastic Sammy!” Dean yelled again.

“Now my little puppet, who might these two be?” 

“Stay away from them asshat! I’m the one you want. Let them go!” You shouted trying to hold back the pain in your voice.

“Such Naughty words for such a pretty little thing.” He wagged his finger and then pointed it at you. A short burst of light erupted from the tip and hit you, knocking you out.

 

 

 

“Y/N!” Dean yelled and tried to get closer, “What the hell did you do to them?” Dean yelled once more.

“Dean!” Sam shouted. He was being mobbed by the creatures that seemed to have crawled from the depths of hell. 

He spun around just in time to watch Sam be completely covered in the creatures. When he tried to go to his brother Dean’s feet were stuck to the ground, unable to move.

“So Dean is it?”

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“I’m the one you’ve been looking for. I’m Hades, God of the Underworld.”

“Let y/n go.” 

“You make a compelling argument… But sadly no.”

You let out a groan and opened your eyes to see Dean dropping to his knees. Sam was gone, lost in the dog pile of creatures. 

“You seem to be awake now?” Hades turned and asked you.

 

 

 

“Mmm..” 

“Y/n!” 

“Dean!”

“Do you love him?” Hades asked, “ Well y/n?”

“Yes.” You spoke softly and looked Dean in the eyes. 

“I see. What about you boy?” He asked. He then quickly changed his mind, “Well this isn’t fun anymore. Make a choice Dean. Y/n or Sam?”

“What?”

“Y/n or Sam. Pick one.”

“Dean don’t! Listen. You can have me! Let them go!” You shouted.

“I can’t.” Dean whispered.

“Fine. You and your brother are nuisance to me.” Sam was suddenly released from his capture and he ran to Dean. You on the other hand were forced to consume the light around you. It was poisonous and toxic but you didn’t fight it. You knew if you did Sam and Dean would die. And you would do anything to protect them. Especially Dean.

“No!” Dean screamed. He was still stuck to the floor and couldn’t get any closer to you. The light disappeared inside you and you dropped to the ground. You lifeless body like a ragdoll on the ground.

“Haha! Now this is entertainment.”

Dean was on his knees. He was shaking, tears erupting from his eyes as he stared at your lifeless body. Sam was holding on to his brother. Trying to keep him from doing anything too rash or dangerous. All the while Sam was trying to keep himself from falling apart as well. Whether he liked it or not he really liked you and he couldn’t stand to see you dead. To see his brother this broken.

“Well. My job is done. All I wanted was for this little pest to die. They are the only thing that can kill me after all.” Hades dusted his hands together.

“What do you mean they’re the only one who can kill you? I thought only your brothers could do that.” Sam said. His face in disbelief.

“The one who inherits the mark of Zeus contains the powers of the god of gods himself.” Hades recited turning to walk away. 

Just them your body rose from the ground and your eyes were glowing a bright yellow. It was like lightning. “Hello Brother.” 

“Zeus!” Hades swore under his breath and turned to you.

You were holding a bolt of lightning and standing in confidence. You voice suddenly that of a million gods.

“Time to die brother dear. You’ve caused too much trouble.” You spoke raising your bolt of lightning and launching it at Hades. He didn’t have time to dodge it or even counter it. It struck right through him and he shattered into tiny pieces with a scream.

Your eyes faded back to their usual color. Hades was gone but his creatures still remained. You raised your arms, palms out towards the creatures and disintegrated them all with a flash lightning. When you finished with that you closed the gaping hole in the ground from which they crawled from.

When all was said and done you collapsed once more. Sam and Dean rushed towards you. You were barely breathing so they rushed you to the impala and back to the bunker.


	10. The End

They pulled you out of the car and lay you down in Dean’s bed. It seemed you were just unconscious for the moment. But as time went by you got worse and worse. You were sweating and breathing heavily, gasping for air. Sam and Dean did all they could for you. Dean never left your side not once. He took care of you day and night. Losing sleep by the hour. And he didn’t mind at all. He just wanted you to wake up. Sam on the other hand had his nose in books, he went to the store frequently as he now had to take care of you and Dean. 

Why they didn’t take you to the hospital you didn’t know. You just had to watch as Dean stayed up day and night tending to your unconscious body. You stood next to him most of the time. You hand resting on his back rubbing little circle into it. And he never noticed. Sometimes you would check on Sam and he’d be trying to find a cure in the many books they resided in the bunker.

But you didn’t need a cure. You just needed your body to heal. When Zeus entered you he had explained it all. Your body just needed time to heal. There was no way of telling them that. Your soul had been ejected from your body in order to keep it from being damaged while your body healed. In case your body could no longer handle Zeus’s power. It was a lot like being a ghost, and in a way you were.

“Dammit! Just wake up y/n. Please wake up.”

You hated seeing Dean like this. It hurt you to see him begging you to come  
back. But you couldn’t. Not yet, your body wasn’t ready for you to come back. So instead you watched as he desperately tried to get you back.

“Dean?” You tried asking. He didn’t hear you. He just stayed by your bed.   
Confessing all sorts of things to you.

“I never got to tell you how I feel. I love you y/n. And you’ll probably never know.  
So I hope you can hear me in there.”

“Dean…” You tried again with no success.

“I want you to stay with Sam and me. I want us to be together forever. I don’t know why but ever since I met you I’ve loved you and that’s never going to go away. The life Sammy and I live is hard. And I know yours has been too. So maybe our lives can be difficult together and we can help each other cope. We can cuddle when we both have long hard days. Hell, we can even sit by the fire in the winter drinking hot chocolate. And I’ll play my guitar and sing to you as we watch the fire. And we’ll watch cruddy movies together just for the hell of it. And I’ll make you dinner some nights, or maybe we can cook together and… hell I don’t know… Maybe we could watch the stars come out one night. Yeah. When you wake up I’m gonna take you to watch the stars…” Dean spoke softly but you still heard him. 

You smiled widely at the thought. “I love you too Dean.” You whispered. You were draped over him, not that he could tell. But it comforted you and somehow you think it calmed him too. You felt him relax a bit and look around the room.

You tried again. “Dean?”, He couldn’t hear you but again you felt him relax.

Dean kissed the back of your hand and you could feel the tingle from his lips on your hand. You giggled a bit and smiled. You left Dean in his room with your body and went to see Sam.

He was sitting in the war room at the table. Books covered every inch. You laid a hand on his shoulder and he shot up and turned around.

“What’s there?” Sam asked looking straight through you.

You tried to focus and spoke. “Sam.”

“Y/N?”

“Yes!!! Yes!! Sam you can hear me!”

“...Y/n?” Sam said again. You immediately felt your shoulders sag and you   
frowned. So he couldn’t hear you after all.

You picked up his pencil and flipped a few pages. You couldn’t speak to him. But   
it seemed you could write to him.

You wrote on the piece of paper and Sam watched in horror as the pencil moved   
across the paper on its own.

Sam,

It’s me. Y/N. I just need to rest. I’ll be fine.

It was all you could manage to write before the pencil fell through your hand and   
you blacked out. The energy it took for you to write out that short note took up all the energy you had.

 

 

“Dean!” Sam shouted as he ran down the hall with a piece of paper in his hands. Dean shot up in hopes that it was good news. He was still holding your hand when Sam came in and he didn’t let go. Sam smiled a bit at the sight.

“Y/N will be fine. Look.” Sam handed Dean the note you wrote.

“So… You mean to tell me they’re a ghost?”

“No. At least I don't think so. I tried calling out to them but I didn’t get an answer.”

“Okay. Well… I’m gonna stay here ‘til they wake up.” Dean said quietly   
squeezing your hand lightly. He sat back down in his chair and turned to you. Sam looked concerned, but he figured you would wake up soon anyway.

“Alright. Well I’m gonna go make some dinner okay?” Sam asked looking at Dean. All he did was nod and he quickly realized he wouldn’t get anything else out of his brother so he left.

It was days before you finally woke up. But when you finally did Dean was right there by your side.

 

 

 

“Mmm..” You mumbled a bit and your eyelids fluttered. There was a blurred sight of Dean and you smiled. He was sleeping. One of his hands was holding yours and the other was supporting his head.

“Dean Winchester. You are too cute when you sleeping.”

Your words woke Dean and suddenly he was looking on at you in shock. You were awake. 

“Y/N you’re awake?”

“Seems so cowboy.” You smiled and pulled Dean by his collar. “I love you too Dean Winchester.” You couldn’t help yourself and you couldn’t wait. So you planted a kiss on his lips.

Dean turned red and spoke, “You heard that?”

“Oh yeah. All of it actually… And I’d love to stay here with you and Sam if you guys don’t mind.”

“Of course you can… On one condition.” He smiled

“What might that be?”

“Kiss me again?”

You planted another kiss on him and the two of you were so consumed in one another you completely ignored Sam’s cheers from the door.


End file.
